Leico I FARKING LOVE IT!
by QueenOfStalkers
Summary: A series of Leico one-shots. (Wasn't originally going to be a series of one-shots but I got a lot of Leico to write.) Mostly cute, overly flufftastic stories with little to no plot just pure fluffmania! Read at your own risk you may die from flufferload.
1. Leo the Bookworm Nico the Badboy

**If you guys have seen my activity on the internets you will probably realize I read a fuckton of Leico. Not only do I read a fuckton of Leico I write a fuckton of it to and just never post it because EFFORT! See I am actually going to post this one because it is my favorite. You people read the summary yeah? High School AU Leo is cute nerdy bookworm and Nico cool punk kid put together to do a project for school. (WHY AM I TELLING YOU AGAIN!?) YEah just read all ready!**

**Leo's POV**

I sit tapping my fingers on my desk staring at the clock waiting, just waiting for class to begin. I needed class to begin so I could begin reading the book we were reading. I need to wait until I heard the chapters we needed to read that day. I could of ripped through the book in less than 4 hours, but Mrs. Athena made us read at a certain pace that was driving me insane.

FINALLY the bell rang and Mrs. Athena came in and brushed a stray hair out of her face. She was hated by most students because she was quite severe but personally she was my favorite, always fair and didn't dumb things down.

"Good morning class. Leo will you please take attendance?" Mrs. Athena handed me the list of names.

"Okay um

Annabeth Chase?"

"Here!" the pretty blond girl who sat next to me called smirking at me.

"Um.. Nico di Angelo?"

Nothing, silence.

"Nico?"

Just then that stupid 'cool' 'punk' kid burst into the room and sat down in the back.

"You're late Mr. Di Angelo give me your card." Mrs. Athena demanded sauntering back to his desk.

"Can't say I got it. Coach Hedge was in the hall and took it cuz I was running. Chill out lady." Nico smirked and put his feet on his desk.

"I will be speaking to Coach Hedge to make sure you aren't lying to me." Mrs. Athena gave him a pointed look and then told me to continue roll call.

I finish quickly only Jason Grace was absent, Mrs. Athena said he was on the A team cheer team and the A team was at state that day. That's right Jason Grace, the one everyone thought was a football player was a cheerleader and a damn good one too. Him and his girlfriend pulled off the most complicated stunts and acts.

We are told to finish the final 2 chapters then partner up. I finish first and end up helping Mrs. Athena tidy up the classroom and shelve books in her personal library.

Before I knew it the only people left for me to pick were Nico di Angelo, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque. Frank and Hazel paired up immediately leaving me with Nico.

"Mrs. Athena! Can't I do the project on my own!" I complained. No way was I working with that delinquent.

"I'm sorry Leo it wouldn't be fair to him. I won't lower your grade if you do all the work." Mrs. Athena said not looking up from her grading.

"Come on! Just put him in a group of 3! I'm sure Annabeth and Percy wouldn't mind taking him. They are like his best friends." I say just trying to get her to see my point of view on this.

"Leo you know very well that they are not his 'best friends'. Nico di Angelo doesn't have friends." Mrs. Athena looks up at me with genuine sympathy in her eyes. "Just suffer through it Leo. One day you'll be in charge of something and you can work on your own.

I sighed and walked over to Nico. He had his feet propped up on my desk. I swatted them away realizing he put a foot print on my note book.

"NICO! YOU GOT A FOOTPRINT ON MY JOURNAL!" I cried out in frustration. I wrote everything in there. Just incase I forgot anything for my autobiography when I get older.

"Sorry I messed up your diary dude. Chill." Nico smirked at me and I glared.

"Will you just shut up. What project would you like to do for our book report?"

"I thought you wanted me to shut up?" Nico said smugly.

"Know what. Class is almost over. Just come over to my house after school and we'll work on this stupid project then. How does that sound?" I say glaring.

"Fine. I just don't know where you live." Nico still wore a smug look on his face. I wanted to smack him so badly.

"I live at 1022 Balec St. be there right after school." I am about to start packing up my stuff when Nico speaks.

"You live there?! I thought that house was haunted!"

"It isn't haunted." I mutter. "My dad's inventions just malfunction sometimes and make weird noises."

"Oh. Okay then." Nico grinned removed his feet from my desk and walked back to his part of the room.

The rest of my day goes well. I ate with my friends Percy, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel. Jason and Piper were still at the football game.

I was about to start my walk home when Nico ran over to me and walked next to me.

"Could you walk like 20 or 30 feet behind me so I have my walk home deprived of you?" I glare at him. Nico scoffs and looks offened.

"Hurtful!" Nico laughs. "Nope I'm gonna walk next to you."

"FML." I mutter under my breath. "If you are going to walk next to me don't talk."

"Kay, I'll listen to music." Nico put in a pair of black headphones in his ears and turned on a song I had never heard before. I got out my own i-pod and began flicking through the books I had downloaded on there.

"Read it, oh that one is a good one, boring, boring, boring, ooo haven't finished this one, boring, boring, boring, how the hell did this even get on here?!" I murmured flicking through.

I finally decided to read To Kill a Mockingbird. I finished maybe 2 chapters when I reached my house. I tried to call Nico's name but he kept walking. I jogged over to him and yanked out a headphone.

"NICO!" I yelled and reeled back in surprise.

"Dude don't scare me like that!" Nico exclaimed loudly.

"Whatever come on you passed my house." I grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to my house.

I unlocked my front door with my key and let him in. I closed and locked the door behind me just like my dad had taught me.

"Where should we set up?" Nico asks looking around. The living room was currently a mess one of mom and dad's inventions malfunctioned, again, and destroyed the couch.

"Let's go to my room. It's semi-tidy." I lead him up the stairs and I turn the corner into my room I remove the the robot I was working on off my desk and threw my book bag onto my bed. "Set your junk anywhere that isn't on the robot." Nico tosses his book bag next to mine and falls into my bean bag chair.

"We should probably get to work." Nico says. and I stare at him.

"You want to get to work?" I give him a look.

"Yeah, better to get it done now so I can leave. I have to practice guitar sometime right?" Nico shrugs. I shake my head and hop up and get out my computer.

"I was thinking we do a powerpoint about life back then." The book we had read was The Diary of Anne Frank.

"Sure why not, you lead. Just tell me what to do." Nico shrugged. I began setting up the powerpoint. I made the title page then made 8 slides each with a different topic at the top. The first was the title page and the last was for sources that left 6 slides to fill.

Nico sat next to me and we worked quickly and actually got quite a bit done. Nico was surprisingly helpful. We were bent over the diary trying to find some part. Our heads almost touching hunched over the book. I tilted my head slightly and my lips accidentally brushed his.

Nico didn't jump away yelling "OH MY GOD YOU'RE GAY GET AWAY FROM ME FREAK!" instead much to my shock he tilted his own to get to my lips better. I was shocked at myself for not doing the same. Instead I placed my arms around his waist and his found my hair.

His lips were cool to the touch and just slightly chapped. They tasted a bit like mint and chocolate. I smiled into the kiss and deepened it. Nico did the same pressing his body against mine. I finally pulled away to catch my breath.

I stared at him, he was bright pink. He smirked up at me. Only then did I notice I was a good 3 inches taller than him.

"You're a good kisser." he stated plainly.

"You aren't so bad yourself." I smirked.

"Thanks." Nico grinned. He leaned up slightly and fit his lips to mine again. I felt him run his tongue across my lower lip asking for entrance, to tease him I pulled away. He pouted like a little kid.

"We have work to do." I mutter. "One more slide."

"It can wait. It isn't due till Monday." Nico told me and made me kiss him again. I let his tongue enter my mouth and we did an almost dance. It was amazing. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my mind became cloudy and I couldn't focus on anything except his lips on my own, his body pressed against me. I heard a knock at the door just then and yelling.

"LEO ARE YOU GONNA LET AND PIPER IN?! OR ARE YOU GONNA KEEP KISSING THAT GIRL?" I heard Jason call up. I realize then that Nico's back is towards the window and from behind he could be a girl.

"Shit! I forgot I invited them over." I muttered.

"They think I'm a girl! I am NOT a girl." Nico scowled looking very much annoyed.

"I am shocked they thought that too... Your hair isn't that long." I shifted. "They are gonna freak."

"Nah, if they do I'll punch them!" Nico grinned wildly.

"Please don't hit my friends. And Piper is a girl that'd be so wrong." I said. Nico rolled his eyes.

"LEO!" This time Piper was yelling. "I AM GONNA PICK THE LOCK IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!"

"I'M COMING!" I shout down to her. I run down the stair Nico right behind me and let them.

"Hey Leo who is the girl..." Jason trails off when he sees Nico smiling like the Cheshire cat behind me.

"That's a boy." Piper says.

"No duh." Nico adds. He is wearing the proudest smirk I have ever seen. I feel my face go warm. "And I am not a girl." He tells Jason.

"Kay...wanna come in?" I ask them. Jason shrugs it off but Piper begins to look mad.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE GAY! I COULD OF GOTTEN YOU A BOYFRIEND AGES AGO!" Piper complains. I go redder if possible.

"Yeah... sorry bout that..." I scratched behind my ear nervously.

"Whatever I know now. But seriously Nico di Angelo? I heard he's been to juvie, twice!" Piper gives Nico a warning look.

"That is a dirty lie! I've only been once! And that was just for minor thievery." Nico scowls.

"Whatever but still Leo I expect more from you." Piper gave Nico another look.

"Hey!" Nico says. Jason comes back over holding a box of cookies in his hands.

"Can I have some of these cookies?" Jason asks with one in his hand half eaten.

"I don't care." I tell him.

"Mmmmkay." Jason says somehow already on his 3rd cookie.

Piper gives him a disgusted look and runs up to my room. Jason follows trailing cookie crumbs and Nico looks at me.

"You have weird friends." He says.

"Says the guy with no friends." I smirk.

"Your right. I only have 'colleges' not friends. Except you. You are my friend right." Nico looks at me hopefully.

"I thought I was a bit more than a friend when we were making out up there." I say smirking.

"Yeah a bit more."

**See, SEE?! Leico is my life**


	2. Make Out Sessions and Tickle Fights

**Okay I decided to make this a series of one shots depicting Leico. I will post with much infrequency you may see up to 2 chapters a week to maybe 4 a month. Kay that is what you are going to get from me. **

**This one is at CHB after the war with Gaea. So yeah just read already and quit staring at me! Yeah I am looking at you, yeah the one with the brown hair and glasses. You know who you are, quit smirking at me and get on with reading it. **

**Leo's POV**

I was working away furiously trying to finish my robot. I had been working on it for several hours but I still was having trouble with it's voice sensor. It kept malfunctioning thinking when I said

"Go get me a juice box." I had said. "Go get me a box made of juice." I had no idea why it kept doing that but I was trying my hardest to fix it.

I felt breath on the back of my neck and shuddered.

"You know Nico a simple hey man would be more acceptable." I muttered.

"I thought you liked it when I did that?" Nico chuckled. "Besides you have been working on that stupid robot all day and not been hanging out with meeee!" Nico complained like a 5 year old.

"Nico, I am almost done I am just trying to fix the thingy that does the jammy for the doohicky." I explain.

"Now are those technical terms?" Nico joked.

"Yes the totally are." I say.

"I have an idea how about you put down the thingamegig to fix the doohicky for the jammy and hang out with me." Nico stated setting his head on my shoulder.

"It is a thingy not a thingamegig. Besides I want to finish my project!" I stamped my foot like I was no more than 8.

"Oh so your robot is more important than your boyfriend?" Nico asked. And I felt my face go red. Nico must of seen and laughed a bit.

"You make my life so hard." I mutter and begin putting the tools away.

"YAY! You will finally hang out with me!" Nico did a stupid little dance and I was glad I was the only one in Bunker 9.

"Nico for someone who normally is all like 'I hate everyone.' and 'I want you all to die' and 'don't fucking touch me.' You are really preppy around me." I say smirking. Nico just shrugs.

"I am happy around you." He says with a grin.

"I am glad but just one thing. Don't dance like that in public I have a reputation to uphold."

"What reputation?" Nico smirks. I roll my eyes and stand up and walk over to him.

"So what do you want to do Casper?" I tease.

"Don't call me Casper!" Nico cries. "I am not a friendly ghost. I am too not friendly and I am not a ghost last time I checked."

"Fine whatever death boy." Nico gives me a look. "Fine babe." I say grinning and Nico raises his eye brows in a way that screamed 'really Leo, really?'

"I was thinking. I say we head back to my cabin, plug in the DVD player you gave me and watch some old Tv shows. Or you know, we could possibly make out." Nico shrugged.

"I am leaning towards the latter option." I say smiling widely. Nico laughed his amazing laugh and we walked arm in arm to his cabin. Me making bad jokes the whole way.

When we reached the Hades cabin Nico shut the door and smiled at me. I mirrored his grin as he walked over to me and placed his arms around my waist his fingers playing with my belt loops.

I placed my own hands around his neck and into his hair. My upper arms resting on his shoulders. Nico smiled up at me, I had a good 3 inches on him. Leo's growth spurt since the end of the quest left him at 5'9" and his boyfriend still at 5'6.

"Why are you taller than me?" Nico asked.

"Cuz my body couldn't contain my sexiness so I grew 3 inches." I smiled down at him again.

"Ha ha sure." Nico frowned a bit.

"Yup. So are we gonna stand here talking all day or are we gonna kiss or do you wanna sit down and kiss or what.." I was cut off when Nico pressed his lips to mine. They were cool to the touch and at the same time made a sudden warmth fill me.

I felt my whole body heat up in the passion of the kiss. Nico as always was a perfect kisser. His hands danced at my waist playing with my suspenders or messing with my belt loops occasionally pulling a bit at my shirt.

I move my hands down to where his aviator jacket's zipper was and unzipped it in one fluid motion. Nico removed his hands just enough to shrug the jacket off.

It was the first thing we did when we made out since he cared about it a lot and I would hate to ruin it. I then began playing with the seam of his shirt eventually pulling it up slightly and tracing his defined, lean muscles.

Nico giggled a bit as I ran my thumb over his bony hip. "That tickles."

"Oh really?" I say and pull away from him. I grab his waist and begin tickling it.

"Ack!" Nico cries. "STAHP!" I am relentless tickling him and he is laughing so hard I am a bit afraid he'll pee.

"Leo if you don't stop I will... AHH" Nico yells as I keep tickling him. He is laughing so hard he began to cough.

I stop momentarily and Nico takes this as an opportunity to strike at me. He aims for my neck knowing fully well I was the most vulnerable there. (Mostly because once he was kissing my neck and I giggled the entire time)

"AHH! DON'T TICKLE ME! PULLLLLLEEEEEESSSSE!" I cry out. I am laugh harder than I have in a long time. Nico is grinning like a mad man.

"MUHAHAHAHA!" Nico chortles evilly. "Now say 'Nico is the best, all hail Nico'"

"NEVER!" I exclaim and Nico moves from my neck to my feet. We had fallen onto the ground a while back. "EEEP!" I scream.

"SAY IT!" he yells.

"FINE! NICO IS THE BEST, ALL HAIL NICO!" I say, tears beginning to fall down my cheeks from laughing too hard. Nico stops immediately and smiles.

"Good!" Nico stands up and grabs my hand hauling me up too. "Now, either you ditch the shirt or I'll start tickling you again."

"Well only if you ditch your shirt too." I say smirking. Nico shrugs and pulls off his dark grey shirt. His lean muscles well defined because of hours of practice. I pull mine off and Nico's eyes look me over.

"Hotter than ever." He murmurs. I laugh.

"You like what you see di Angelo?" I realize my own eyes are fixated on his chest as well.

"How about you Valdez?" Nico says smirking at me.

"Are you answering my questions with questions?"

"You tell me?"

"I am telling you we should kiss some more." I flash him a wide grin. Nico walked the two feet over too me and placed his arms around me and I did the same. I leaned down and fit my lips to his.

We stayed like that for a long time. His hands tracing patterns across my back and occasionally going down and messing with my belt loops again. He really liked doing that.

I finally pulled away and moved us over to the couch. I lay down on it and invited Nico to lay next to me. I put my arms around his waist and began just feeling his abs. Nico's hands rest on top of mine.

I got tired of laying down so I shifted into a relaxed sitting up sorta position. Nico sitting on my lap my arms still around is bony waist. One had ran across his rips slowly and in a relaxed way. My head on his shoulder. Nico sighed heavily, and turned to look at me.

"You want to know something Leo?" He asks.

"Why not?" I say.

"I think we have things to do."

"Like what?"

"I think it is time for dinner." Nico says. I sigh heavily too.

"I don't wanna go to dinner. I have to put my shirt one then I have to WALK all the way over the dining pavillion. Ag so much EFFORT." I groan and put my head back on to his sharp shoulder.

"Come on you stupid little elf, we should really eat." Nico says his dark eyes find mine. I roll my own eyes and give him a look.

"Well I can't go to dinner if you are sitting on me!" I say and Nico realizes this but doesn't get up.

"Do you think we could miss one meal?" Nico ponders.

"Not like you eat much anyways what difference does it make." I say shrugging.

"Will people miss us?"

"Probably. But I don't care."

"Yeah. Neither do I." Nico declares and sinks back into me. His spine digging into my admomen but I don't say a word. I just enjoy sitting with him and staring at his bare chest.

**Yup there you go the second Leico one-shot. I farking love Leico (if you can't read the title ;) so I will write fuckloads of it.**


	3. Are They Even Breathing?

**HEY GUYS! XD ummm so this one isn't solely Leico there is some Frazel and Percabeth but not a lot oh and some Jiper. Time for some embarrassment! **

**3rd Person POV (this is the first time I really ever written like this don't be too harsh!)**

Leo and Nico were hiding in the control room like they usually did to get some alone time together. Now it wasn't really hiding, they told the others where they were but none of them really knew why they spent long periods of time alone. Together. In that room. They just assumed that Leo and Nico were friends and Nico was a big help with running the machinery.

Frank and Hazel were crossing the deck hand in hand when they heard some loud crashing from the control room.

"Um what is going on in there?" Frank asked staring at the door.

"I really don't know but if I find out Leo hurt my brother I swear I will kill him!" Hazel began walking quickly towards the door Frank scrambling to catch up behind. Jason and Piper weren't with them at the moment, since they were currently docked at a small port in France they had decided to do some sight seeing. While Leo and Nico "made repairs" on the ship.

Percy and Annabeth who were also on deck at the time and were about to do some exploring themselves hurried over with the two of them. When they reached the door Hazel didn't even knock, she threw open the door.

Leo had Nico pinned to a wall and was kissing him furiously. They didn't even notice when Hazel screamed in shock. The two of them were locked together in a dance of kisses and hands.

"Holy shit..." Frank stammered his eyes the size of saucers.

"Holy shit is right..." Percy added. An unspoken agreement formed between the other 2. The four of them stood there awkwardly staring at the two boys who were giving them no attention what so ever.

"Should we break them apart...?" Annabeth questioned.

"I think we should leave..." Hazel added.

"Hey guys! I though Percy and Annabeth were going to join us! What are we..." Piper trailed off when she walked over to the group of demi gods Jason right beside her.

"Oh my fucking gods..." Jason whispered. "I mean I knew Nico was gay but Leo?"

"YOU KNEW NICO WAS GAY?!" Annabeth, Piper, Percy, Frank and Hazel shouted at once.

Jason slapped a hand over his mouth. "Nico is going to murder me now... shit."

Apparently the two boys didn't hear the out burst of you knew he was gay and kept kissing.

"Are they even breathing?" Frank wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure..." Jason replied.

"I am going to go with what Hazel said earlier... we should leave." Annabeth said.

"This is a total invasion of their privacy." Piper added in.

"Yeah lets go." Hazel finished and shut the door with a loud BANG!

The six demigods were walking away when they heard.

"HOLY SHIT DID YOU JUST HEAR THE DOOR BANG CLOSE?!" It was Nico di Angelo yelling.

"YES! DO YOU THINK ANY ONE SAW?!" Leo yelled back.

"Maybe we should make sure..." Nico said and slowly opened the door. Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Percy and Annabeth were all staring at the door again not even 5 feet away from it yet.

"Did you guys see that?" Nico questioned his face scarlet.

"Yes, and you are sooooooooo busted." Hazel said. Nico looked down in shame.

Leo poked his head out. Saw Hazel's angry expression, yelped, and hid again.

"I am so going to kill Leo." Hazel added in.

**Meh not my best work at all. Review if you liked it I'll post another at 10 reviews**


	4. Singing, Dancing and Kissing in the Rain

**Sorry it took me a bit to update. Don't worry you have MORE fluffy Leico! Did you really think I'd let you down? Ha ha that'd be awful. So anyways here is the Leico. **

**Nico's POV (OOOOO YOU GUYS HAVEN'T SEEN THIS SHIT YET!)**

I throw a rock into the lake. We had made a stop in Kansas at some weird camp called Camp Wood. Since it was August 15 the camp was no longer open. We had missed Gaea's awakening party but we knew we still had a chance of kicking her ass.

I sighed and threw another rock into the lake.

"Hey! What do those rocks have against you? You're just mindlessly throwing them to their deaths for no reason?" Leo asks sitting down next to me on the beach. I hear thunder crackle loudly, warning us that a storm was near and that we should probably get inside and away from the water. I made no move to do either.

"What's got ya down Neeks?" Leo wondered nudging my elbow. "You can tell me! Come on! Who will I gossip about it too? Piper? Jason? I mean they're my friends but they don't like gossip. Well Piper might but that is besides the point. I. Don't. Gossip. Now. Tell. Me. Your. Issues." Leo said slowly and deliberately.

"I just..." I trailed off not knowing what to say. "I just am so confused. I mean I don't even like Percy anymore and I am really starting to like someone else and you do know this someone else but I'm not giving names. And I really really really want just to be normal and get this stupid quest over with so I don't have to deal with all this stress anymore. I just want to go back to Camp and disappear."

"No. You are not going back to camp just to disappear again. Because if you do I will. And I mean it I WILL sit on you." Leo said with such a serious tone I was shocked.

I was even more shocked that he didn't mention the whole crush on Percy and who I liked. I wouldn't tell him anyways because said person was him.

I found Leo funny, charismatic, charming, adorable, strong, head strong, I liked that he never gave up, he was unbelievably gorgeous when he was working and he always managed to get one streak of grease across his nose, which I found was one of the cutest things ever.

"What you aren't going to say anything?" Leo smirked this time and nudged my elbow again. Under normal circumstances I would of snapped at him "DON'T TOUCH ME!" but he was Leo Freaking Valdez Bad Boy Supreme.

"Yeah. Yeah, I got it. Don't leave or you'll sit on me. Why do you even care?" I ask, I was honestly wondering.

"Because, you are my friend Neeks." Leo smiled at me his cute dimples showing briefly. They just added into the Latino Santa's Elf thing he had going on. Leo moved a bit closer to me so our shoulders were touching. I couldn't help but lean into it and I felt him return.

"You're really warm you know." I comment. Leo chuckles.

"I think I know a better spot to chat where we won't be seen and we won't get wet." Leo stands up then reaches for my hand and hauls me up as well. I dust the sand off my butt and legs and Leo does the same.

Leo took my hand and guided me to the road the leads down to the lake. When we reached the top I saw where the Argo II was parked. It was in a field with some horses. It had annoyed/startled the horses.

Leo doesn't stop to admire his work long instead he keeps dragging me into an old building called Jones Lodge. It smelt weird but it was dry. The thunder in the sky crackled again and the rain began pouring down.

"Ha ha! We made it just in time!" Leo did a little happy dance of success. I smiled watching him having so much fun. "Come on there is a really cool room that has all sorts of junk in it. Follow me!" Leo dragged my hand and we moved forwards then crossed into a short hallway with a set of stairs and 4 doors. Leo led me to the one straight ahead.

It looked to be some kind of store room. It had bean bag chairs, lawn chairs, and old couch, and boxes of boxes of all sorts of stuff. Stationery, pens, paper, water bottles with the camp's logo, t-shirts and a whole lot more. Leo picked the biggest bean bag which just happened to be bright red and flopped down onto it. I chose a slightly smaller black one.

"Now more details." Leo didn't ask, he demanded.

"Okay... just don't freak out. I am sick and tired of just being with everyone everyday seeing them all happy and couply, Percy has Annabeth, that breaks me inside everytime I see it, Jason has Piper, I've always known they were a perfect match and Hazel has Frank. I am not so fond of the guy but he makes Hazel happy so. Yeah." I look down at me feet and kick the soccer ball by them towards Leo. He kicks it back.

"Okay then. So I heard earlier that you USED to have a crush on Perce. Who is it now?" Leo asked with, was that hopefulness in his eyes? Wanting?

"You would freak out." I tell him and kick the ball back to him.

"You'd be surprised at what does and doesn't freak me out." Leo smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't freak out/hate me. Okay?" I give him my most menacing glare.

"Yeah yeah. Cross my heart now tell me!" Leo sits forward in his beanbag and looks at me with his usual grin. He wasn't even stirred by the glare!

"Okay... IreallylikeyoueLoe." I say as fast and as soft as I can.

"You... like... me? Really?" Leo is mad he is just surprised. I sink into my jacket trying to hide from his gaze.

"And now one of the few friends I actually have hates me. Gee and they wonder why I want to disappear." I mutter. Leo doesn't get up and leave instead I hear him walk over to me and sit down in my beanbag with me.

"You know. I like you too." I can just hear Leo's smile. I peek out and see it in all its goofy glory. "Stop imitating a turtle." Leo commands and I slowly stick my face out of the jacket.

"See, no longer turtling." I tell him and he laughs his perfect laugh. He then kisses me. Just like that. No questions. No comments. No stupid joke. He just places his warm lips onto my cool ones. He then pulls away.

"You look shocked." Leo states. I quickly realize that jaw is hanging open. I quickly shut it. Leo laughs. I feel my cheeks go pink . Leo kisses my cheek and hops up from the beanbag and holds a hand out to me.

"Well come on Neeks! People are gonna wonder what happened to us!" Leo states. I grab his hand and he pulls me up.

The rain is still pouring but we don't care. Hand in hand we run and jump into large puddles. We dance in the rain laughing and I am having the most fun I have ever had ever. Leo sings these stupid songs about pandas on rocks and meese.

"THERE'S A PANDA ON A ROCK THERE'S A PANDA ON A ROCK THERE'S A PANDA ON A ROCK THERE'S A PANDA ON A ROCK" Leo sings awfully and loudly into the booming sky.

"SAME SONG 15 VERSE SHOULD GET BETTER BUT'S IT'S GONNA GET WORSE!" I shout back to him.

"OOOO here's a good one! THERE WAS A GREAT BIG MOOSE!" Leo sings with his usual lack of skill.

"THERE WAS A GREAT BIG MOOSE!"

"THAT LIKED TO DRINK A LOT OF JUICE."

"THAT LIKED TO DRINK A LOT OF JUICE."

"SINGING OH WAY OH!"

"SINGING OH WAY OH!"

"WA WA WA WA"

"WA WA WA WA"

"WEE OO WEE OO"

"WEE OO WEE OO"

"WA WA WA WA"

"WA WA WA WA"

"The moose's name was Fred!"

"The moose's name was Fred!"

"And he liked to drink his juice in bed."

"And he liked to drink his juice in bed."

"SINGING OH WAY OH!"

"SINGING OH WAY OH!"

"WA WA WA WA"

"WA WA WA WA"

"WEE OO WEE OO"

"WEE OO WEE OO"

"WA WA WA WA"

"WA WA WA WA"

"he drank his juice with care..."

"he drank his juice with care..."

"BUT THEN HE SPILLED IT EVERYWHERE!"

"BUT THEN HE SPILLED IT EVERYWHERE!"

"STICKY MOOSE!"

"STICKY MOOSE!" I finished the song laughing. I wasn't one to laugh or show much signs of emotion but Leo made me feel like I was having the time of my life and I was.

"Wanna sing another song?" Leo asked his eyes twinkling.

"I dunno." I return.

"That is a stupid answer." Leo scowled.

"Quit scowling you look stupid." I say and Leo stops and sticks his tongue out at me. I laugh again. We finally reach the bottom of Lake Road and we still have a good quarter mile left till we reach the field where Leo parked to Argo II.

"Why are we even here again?" I ask as we hold hand just walking towards the ship.

"I saw something that caught my eye... Well the reading suggested that there were some monsters here but when I found them they were quite friendly." Leo explains. I nod.

"Okay then." I am silent again and it isn't awkward. It is a comforting silence that wrapped me in it's arms and kept me safe. Like a silence between two people who have known each other since birth. I just liked holding Leo's hand and walking.

We reach the ship totally drenched but still smiling softly. We climb up and we immediately head below decks to get some dry clothes.

Hazel is sitting with Frank and notices we are sopping. "Nico! Leo! You are soaking wet! What happened?" Hazel grabbed some towels that we kept in a cupboard and threw them at us.

"If you want to know the truth, we weren't kissing in the rain, we did that inside Jones Lodge. We were dancing and singing in the rain." I explain to me sort-of-not-really-kind-of sister. Hazel's eyes widened.

"Leo Valdez! I swear if I find out you are using my brother or if you hurt him in anyway I will hunt you down and kill you slowly." Hazel glared at Leo. I was flattered by her caring.

"Hazel... Hazel... Hazel would I ever do something like that? I mean everyone I even like a little is either WAAAAAY out of my league or evil. Now for once I like someone who is out of my league but likes me anyways do you really think I'd jeopardize that?" Leo gives her a innocent look. I didn't think I was out of his league if anything he was out of mine.

"But the threat still stands. I will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with Nico, okay?"

"Yeah yeah! Now I am soaking wet and that isn't exactly comfortable so I am gonna go get dressed. In dry clothes. I think Nico probably needs some too. COME ALONG DI ANGELO!" Leo turned on his heel and raced down the hall towards our rooms. My room was the spare he had built right next to his. Leo slipped and fell half way there the hauled himself back up. Slipped again and decided to crawl on his stomach like some secret agent wanna be.

"Well... bye Hazel." I ran after him slipping and sliding the whole way.

**I'll update at 20.**


	5. More Tickle Fights and Hazel Shows up

**GUYS!? WTF! I was seriously thinking I'd get a bit more time to think up an actual plot for this one not just HOLY SHIT IT'S FLUFF TIME WITH QUEENOFSTALKERS! No I wanted an actual plot for this one but you guys give a shit? Nope you just want your damn fluff. SO TAKE THE FLUFF! **

**Leo's POV (my favorite pov I realize now...)**

I sit in my room building... um... somthing. When Nico pops in, without knocking, like he always does. It didn't really annoy me anymore, in fact I actually quite like the guy seeing as he was my current boyfriend.

"Hi Neeks!" I say without looking up from whatever I was building. It was starting to look like a 3DS but I wasn't sure yet.

"What are you building this time?" Nico asks wandering over and looking over my shoulder. I felt his warm breath against my neck.

"I think it's a 3DS but I'm not sure. Also could you maybe not breathe on my neck like that, it tickles." I tell him Nico laughs but doesn't move.

"Why would I want to move?" I could just hear the smugness in his voice.

"Because I can't concentrate when you are breathing on my neck! And it tickles!" I complain. Nico doesn't move away.

"If that tickles so much how much does this tickle?" Nico grabbed my sides and I burst out laughing. I was extremely ticklish.

"NICO STOPP! PLEEEEAASEEEE!" I gasp. Nico is evil and doesn't let up he keeps tickling and I am on the floor thrashing to escape the wrath of the tickles. "NOOO!"

"This is so much fun." I hear Nico mutter. He migrates closer to my neck and tickles there. He is so evil, so very very evil.

"NICO! STAHP!" I scream, I'll admit I may have sounded like a distressed 5 year old girl.

"NEVER!" Nico laughed and kept at it.

"STOP STOP I'M GONNA PEE!" I yell. I hear a pounding at my door.

"I AM OPENING THIS DOOR IN 3 SECONDS!" Hazel calls out. A few seconds later she busts through seeing Nico evilly tickling me and me on the the floor not looking too manly with tears coming out of my eyes being tickled to death.

"Hi Hazel! Bye Hazel!" Nico torchered me with one hand and pointed to the door with the other.

"What are you doing?" Hazel asks stunned.

"HE'S BEING EVIL MAKE HIM STOP!" I cry.

"Nico, stop." Hazel demands and Nico stops and I get up and scoot as far away as possible. "Now would you two keep it down! I am trying to take a nap!" Hazel gives us the 'if you don't listen to me I will come back up here and kill you while you sleep' look. I nod quickly not want to face the wrath of Hazel. She was the scariest if you got on her bad side. Or maybe it was just because she was my boyfriend's sister.

"Yeah yeah whatever Hazel." Nico yawns and stretches his own arms. "I think I may also take a nap. Tickling Leo is a lot harder than it looks shockingly enough." I glare at him as he lies down in my bed.

"Bye you two and remember my rules." Hazel looks at us with narrow eyes then leaves my room closing the door gently behind her.

"Ug your sister is too overprotective." I mutter and lay down next to Nico. I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to cuddle with him even if he just tried to kill me.

"Nah, she is okay in my opinion." Nico says. I roll my eyes. I turn and wrap Nico in my arms from behind him, even with his shirt on I could feel how cool his skin was.

I stare at the back of Nico's neck and at his shaggy brown-black hair. I listen as his breaths even out and he falls asleep.

When I am positive he is totally asleep I get up and go back over to my project. I knew what it was now. It was my own gaming device, and I'd make my own games for it. Maybe a mythomagic video game was in the near future. Just in time for his birthday too...

**HHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA it sucks. YOU GUYS DIDN'T GIVE ME ENOUGH TIME! WHYYYYYYYYYY! I'll update at 30.**


	6. Another Short one sorry (SOFA ED SHEERAN

**You see... this is not my best work... Based off Sofa by Ed Sheeran. lol enjoy the fluff also remember I'll update at 40 :)**

**Nico di Angelo's POV**

He was reinventing loving me, both in a literal and figurative sense as we snuggled close on the sofa in our hotel room. It had to be about 5:01 AM. My blue ripped jeans covered legs entwined with his in his dirty trousers.

My eyes are closed and I am way to tired. Leo's hoodie still smelled of the beach bonfire that we had had last night. Percy and Leo had thought it was a great idea and for once it was. We were on vacation to be normal teens for a week and decided to do normal teen things, we had a beach party. Laughing and joking around our bonfire on the California coast, even though it was March and quite chilly in northern Cali.

On the sofa where Leo and I lay it made me want to stay inside all day. It was cold outside again anyways.

Leo began to murmur in my ear. "You know, if you want we could fly to Berlin, Tokyo, or Jamaica. We could go where you want say the words I will take ya."

"I'd rather just say on the sofa with you." I murmur back. Leo chuckled.

"You know when morning comes we are so not watching Formula 1." Leo whispers.

"Why not?" I complain, I hated the show just as much as he did but we had begun watching it every morning.

"It's not we like, so let's watch Friends instead." Leo presses his lips to my ear as he says it.

We finally drift to sleep and when we wake up true to his words he turns on Friends.

I make some tea. I add two sugars to Leo's tea, I don't like it sweet but he does, it isn't too sweet for him.

We curl back up on the sofa, and the TV blinked off along with all the lights. Neither of us made any move to go see what the problem was.

"You remember what I said yesterday?" Leo asked me.

"We could fly to Berlin, Tokyo or Jamaica. We could go where we want say the words and I'll take ya." I quote.

"Exactly, but I've decided I'd rather stay on the sofa with you. But the option still stands,We could go to Berlin, Tokyo or Jamaica. Through the streets of New York, that is where I will take ya. Paris, Rome, to Rio, passing through Las Vegas. We can go where you want, say the word, and I'll take ya." Leo told me.

"But you know my answer. And I know what you want too." I tease him.

"I'd rather stay on the sofa with you." Leo murmurs.

**DON'T HATE IT TOO MUCH! Also look up the song Sofa by Ed Sheeran after you read this and tell me how awful this song fic was.**


	7. SUPERNATURAL IS FEEL CITY

**Well this is a first! You guys didn't reach 40 in less than a day. Or at all. -_- come on guys. lol Um next time I'll update is still at 40. Just 5 more reviews we can do this mother fuckers. XD um yeah so the story...**

**3rd POV**

Nico and Leo were in the control room, actually working for once, and the door was wide open because of Hazel's new rules.

Rule 1: No being alone together for more than 5 minutes. (Leo's least favorite.)  
Rule 2: No leaving the ship together.  
Rule 3: Nothing more intimate than hugging while in their 5 minutes of alone time.  
Rule 4: No seeing each after 8:45 PM. (Nico's least favorite)  
and Rule 5: NO MORE KISSING IN THE CONTROL ROOM SOMEONE (Nico) COULD GET SERIOUSLY INJURED VIA HOT PARTS!

Leo and Nico hated the rules but feared Hazel enough not to break them. Nico and Leo still did like to work together in the control room, Nico it turned out was actually quite skilled at understanding what the hell Leo was talking about when he said "NICO! HAND ME THE DOOHICKY AND THE DINGLE HOPPER!" No one else had any clue what they were. Nico knew it was his hammer and wrench.

When they weren't in the control room they were in Leo's room, with the door open of course, watching TV. They watched Adventure Time, Doctor Who, Sherlock and their absolute favorite Supernatural.

Hazel burst in once on them watching. Leo had accidentally shut the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE! I THOUGHT I SAID LEAVE ALL DOORS OPEN!" Hazel then looked at them, in between them a bowl of popcorn and a box of tissues.

"WHY DID SAM HAVE TO DIE!" Nico wailed. Leo sniffed.

"THE FEELS!" Leo cried.

"Um..." Hazel stared at the sobbing boys in utter confusion.

"DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO DIE?!" Nico sobbed. Leo nodded solemnly in agreement.

"Er... boys?" Hazel asked in confused tone.

Leo and Nico turned to look at her.

"Feels." Was all Nico said. Leo had paused the show.

"What are you watching?" Hazel asked approaching them cautiously.

"Supernatural." Leo answered.

"Is it good?" Hazel wondered.

To answer her question Leo went back to the very first episode for Hazel.

By then end of the day the 3 of them were out of tissues and had eaten an entire box of popcorn. Hazel debated gouging her eyes out several times, Nico laughed at Hazel wanting to gouge out her eyes and Leo built a robot to bring them popcorn and drinks during one of the episodes.

When they reached the season 2 finale, they were all sobbing.

"OH MY GODS THE FEELS!" Hazel wailed.

"IT HURTS BUT IT IS SO GOOD!" Nico cried.

"LET'S WATCH SEASON 3!" Leo screamed. Then warily Leo pressed the "play next episode" button.

At around 3 AM Jason, Piper, Percy, Frank and Annabeth went to find what the wailing noises were coming from Leo's room. They were expecting something rated M but no they found a sobbing mess of 3 demi-gods.

"Oh. My. Gods. Is Nico di Angelo actually sobbing?" Jason asked.

"Is Leo really sobbing?" Piper asked.

"Why is Hazel crying?" Frank wondered.

"THE FEELS!" The 3 cried at once. Leo hugged Nico close and Hazel joined in on the hugging.

"EVERYONE DIES! ALL THE TIME!" Nico sputtered.

"Do we even want to know?" Annabeth questioned.

"I really don't." Percy answered. The 5 demi-gods turned on their heels and left the other 3 to their fandoms and the feels.

**Not a fluffy Leico but I was having writers block. And I wanted to post a story. You'll get good fluff if you review! At 40 I cross my heart to update **


	8. Breaking Hazel's Rules Means Death

**Hey guys! Sorry this is a bit late. I am grounded and have to sneak in writing time *super epic ninja moves to get to lap top and take back to room.* *ends up tripping over cat, knocking over a table, breaking the floor and setting the house on fire* *scratches behind ear* Okay so maybe I didn't do ninja moves... I just snuck down to the basement and used my mom's computer to write this lol. XD I should shut up now shouldn't I?**

**Leo's POV (Also this is another one with Hazel's rules!)**

Nico and I were in my room watching Doctor Who because we didn't want Hazel hanging around. As much fun as it was to watch Supernatural with her I wanted just a tiny bit of alone time with Neeks. Yeah I call him Neeks. He fucking hates it but I don't care :3.

Hazel didn't like Doctor Who she found Rose Tyler a bit annoying and before you start ranting we started with the new Who, shut up. It was the first thing we found on Netflix, Neeks and I had every intention of going back and watching the classics and then rewatching the new.

Neeks and I were curled up on my bed watching one of the saddest episodes yet. The tears were falling down his face. "SAY IT! SAY IT YOU IDIOT IT NEEDS TO BE SAID! TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!" Nico sobbed.

"JUST TELL THE GIRL! TELL ROSE TYLER THAT YOU LOVE HER!" I cry out. I grab another tissue and wipe my face again. The feels were intense, Nico was feeling the pain just as much as I was as he kept wiping his eyes.

"THE FEELS!" Nico choked. The episode finally finished and we decided to take a break from the Who for awhile.

"That was awful. Why didn't the idiot say it? He needed to tell Rose he loved her!" Nico complained.

"It was! We should really quit watching season 2 finales." I mutter. "Supernatural, Sherlock and now this?!"

"I know! Seriously why do they do this to us!" Nico agrees. (there is a fucking cricket in my house and it is annoying the shit out of me and it only chirps when I type like if I stop it will stop chirping AND DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING ANNOYING THAT IS YOU DON'T KNOW MY PAIN!)

I sigh and set my head on Nico's shoulder. "Neeks," I begin.

"Why do you always call me that you know I hate it!" Nico starts.

"Because you hate it and you are cute when you are flustered." I murmur.

"Awh, but it is fucking annoying knock that shit off." Nico glared at me.

"Come on! It's cute!" I laugh.

"No it's not. It make me sound soft, friendly and cuddly." Nico grumbles.

"You are soft, friendly and cuddly!" I joke.

"No I'm not!" Nico protests.

"Sure you are!" I tell him.

"I am not friendly or soft!" Nico denys.

"You didn't say you weren't cuddly! So you are cuddly!" I shout.

"I AM NOT CUDDLY!" Nico yells.

"NEEKS IS CUTE AND CUDDLY AND THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!" I sing.

"I will go above decks and declare my love for you." Nico begins.

"So...?" I question.

"And I will be both CHEESY and TACKY!" Nico laughs like a mad man.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" I roar.

"I would." Nico nods.

"Fine I won't call ya Neeks, Neeks." I mumble.

"Good!" Nico pecks my cheek but I move my head and meet his lips. I then throw a pillow at the door effectively shutting it almost all the way.

I meet his lips once more, eager to get some catching up because we haven't really kissed properly in about a week.

"We are breaking rule number whatever." Nico mutters against my lips.

"I really don't care!" I murmur and move my lips across his jaw to his cheeks to his nose and back to his mouth again.

"I fucking love you." Nico whispers against my lips.

"I love you too Neeks." I whisper back.

"LEO!" Nico protest breaking the kiss.

I whimper. "Nico! Please?" I make the puppy eyes I know he can't deny that he loves. Nico rolls his eyes.

"Say you're sorry first." Nico demands.

"I'm sorry and I'll never call you Neeks again." I grumble.

"Good!" Nico leans back in and presses his lips to mine and that is when the door busts open.

"RULE NUMBER 3 AND RULE NUMBER 5!" Hazel shouts; Nico and Leo spring apart.

"Technically it was only rule number 3. Rule number 5 is only the control room." I say. Hazel shoots eye daggers at me.

"I thought I could trust you two not to make out during Doctor Who and leaver you alone for a bit! You two are grounded!" Hazel huffs.

"Hazel! It wasn't that big a deal!" Nico complains.

"NO BUTS!" Hazel yells. "Now Nico out of here! You are only allowed on deck, in the living spaces and your room! Leo living spaces, the control room and your room. No hanging out on the deck for you!" Hazel shoots more eye daggers but this time directed at Nico.

"Hazel!" I start.

"Leo Valdez what did I just say?" Hazel growls. I shut my mouth. "Good! Now NICO OUT!" Hazel grabbed Nico's year and drags him out my door.

I sit on my bed grumbling about how unfair Hazel was until I fell asleep.

**Ag sorry for the crappiness. LOL XD I'll update at 55!**


	9. Hazel Doesn't' Get In The Way! Leico

**Gods guys took you long enough! XD Ummmm yeah so here we are again! I have important news. MY MOMMY READ ONE OF MY STORIES AND ACTUALLY LIKED IT! Not a fanfic though... that'd be ridiculous she doesn't like the books I like. I write original stories in my free time. *strokes notebook where I write every idea I get* Also a friend made me include at least 3 Panic! At the Disco songs in this. She loves the band... a lot... a lot a lot. It gets kinda annoying when she jabbers on an on about it but they are a great band! (CHECK OUT GIRLS/GIRLS/BOYS MUSIC VIDEO! *laughs evilly* SERIOUSLY BEST ONE EVER! *rubs hands together like an evil villain* WHAT THEY ARE COLD?!)**

**No One's POV**

Nico was doing his usual business aboard the Argo II, sitting in his room and listening to music. He had found an old radio and had had Leo tinker with it making it undetectable by monsters. He had plugged in an Ipod he had purchased for very cheap and loaded it with songs.

The song he was currently listening to was 'Let's Kill Tonight' by Panic! At the Disco. He found himself shocked at the fact he enjoyed the band as much as he did as he had all of there albums downloaded.

Leo popped in every now and then to make sure he was still alive, Hazel was always bugging him. She wanted to make sure he was eating and drinking plenty of water and still breathing. All that nonsense.

Nico heaved a sigh and got up from the bean bag that was in the corner of his room. He began to pace just plain bored. He picked up a weird ball with lots of strings coming off of it. _What had Leo called it? A koosh ball?_ Weird. Nico threw it up in the air and caught it. He began playing a game with himself which he soon grew tired of because he wasn't very good at the game.

The song had changed to _But it's Better if You Do_ again by Panic! At the Disco. Nico got so frustrated with his boredom he threw his koosh ball at the ipod successfully turning it off with out breaking it.

Hazel must of heard the clatter of the book he had knocked off the desk and burst into his room "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE? NICO ARE YOU STILL BREATHING?"

Nico rolled his eyes but remained silent. He didn't ever talk unless he needed too. It frustrated Hazel more than anything.

"Nico why don't you talk?" Hazel complained. Nico opened his mouth to say he did talk just not very much but then closed it again and shrugged.

"You are such a headache sometimes. Come on, it is time for dinner anyways. Leo made tacos." Hazel smiled and held the door open for her half brother. Nico sighed and walked out.

He was greeted by the sounds of talking and dishes clattering. He smiled at the smell of food, he was starving. He didn't eat much but when he was hungry he was hungry.

He walked over to his usual seat at the farthest corner of the table next to Hazel and Jason, who after he found out his secret he had grown pretty close too.

"Hey Nico!" Jason said and clapped him hard on the shoulder smiling good naturedly. He handed him an orange plate with a soft taco shell on it. "I don't know which you prefer so I guess, soft."

Nico nodded approval at the tortilla and reached across the table and took a huge spoonful of the spicy beef Leo had prepared. Leo wasn't a very good chef but he made great taco meat. Nico then grabbed a pinch of bell peppers, a little bit of onions and a good helping of lettuce. He just passed the cheese bowl right on by. It made him gag just thinking about eating the yellow food.

Percy was sat next to _Annabeth_ much to Nico's distaste. He didn't have a crush on Percy so much anymore he had moved his attention to the half Latino son of Hephaestus. He dared a glance at said person and smiled briefly at the sight of him laughing at something Piper had said.

Nico didn't particularly like Piper but he found her funny and interesting to be around.

Before anyone else had even finished 1 taco, exception of Leo of course who was on his 2nd, Nico was filling his 4th taco.

"Geez Nico! I could of sworn you have eaten in the past month yet you act like you haven't!" Hazel laughed.

"Well I'm hungry. For once." Nico mumbled with his mouth full.

"EW! That is gross!" Piper complained.

"I don't care!" Nico retorted his mouth still not empty of half chewed taco.

"Nico! Stop that is so disgusting!" Piper cried out again. As if to spite her Leo joined in.

"Come on! Piper it isn't that bad!" He managed his mouth almost entirely full of chicken taco.

"Hey at least Nico is talking!" Hazel interjected.

"He could chew his food first!" Piper muttered.

"Whatever Beauty Queen." Leo swallowed hard. "See no more food!" Leo smiled showing off his pearly white teeth which had bits of lettuce stuck between them.

"You have lettuce in your teeth." Annabeth stated. Nico turned his attention back to his taco and polished off 2 more before he was full.

"That was good." He said picking up his napkins and putting them on his plate then carrying it to the trash can.

"Thanks!" Leo smiled proudly and tossed his own plate into the trash.

Nico headed towards his room and was about to close the door when Leo slipped inside.

"Dude, don't try to kick your best buddy out of your room!" Leo joked. Nico rolled his eyes and plopped down in his beanbag chair.

It was normal for Leo to follow the Son of Hades to his room after dinner. Leo would chat with him, Nico would listen to the crazy story Leo would tell.

"So in this one school I went to there was this girl name Laurel. She was totally rocking too, she had short blue hair, brown framed glasses, lots of freckles across her pale skin. She was also pretty short in general. Now this girl was totally cool and her little brother was too, Edison was his name. They always got in trouble together. On the last day before I ran away Laurel planned this cool surprise party for me at her house. All our friends were there, Jessica, Peyton, Asa, Leah, that one kid with the really bad hair cut. Everyone! She was probably the only person I miss because I ran away. That and Asa... he was pretty... pretty... er... fucking hot." Leo picked his words carefully.

Nico nodded along with the story.

"So anyways after I ran away from there I ended up at Wilderness School and I already told you that story." Leo smiled at Nico.

"That is interesting and Asa? What was he like?" Nico grinned. He and Leo had grown close over the month that Leo had been doing this. Nico figured out that Leo was bi, didn't like getting close to people because, in the end, he always ran away, his mom died in a fire he had caused, he was terrified of bees and didn't like the color neon pink because it was weird and unnatural.

Nico learned all the little things about Leo from his tales of foster homes and misadventures in the pranking world.

"Asa was... Asa. I really can't describe him. Besides that was 2 years ago!" Leo laughed. "I like someone else now, duh."

"Who?" Nico asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Leo joked.

"Please?" Nico made puppy dog eyes that normally got answers out of his friend.

"Nope."

"What are they like?" Nico pried.

"Well... they are male."

"Is that all you're giving me?"

Leo nodded.

"Damn you Valdez!" Nico laughed. Nico laughed and joked and smiled a lot more around Leo than around anyone else except maybe Bianca but she's gone.

Leo laughed too.

"I'll tell you another thing. You know him really, REALLY, well." Leo's eyes glimmered.

"Is it Percy?" Nico guessed, Leo shakes his head. "Jason?" again he shakes his head. "FRANK?" Nico asked shocked. Leo laughs.

"No! That'd be crazy." Leo shakes his head.

"Then who? That is all our shared friends really. And it's a he..." Nico trailed off. "Is it me?" He asked barely a whisper.

"Yes." Leo looked down. Nico yelped. He couldn't help it, when you find out that the person you like likes you back you tend to well. Yelp.

"Oh geez. I'm leaving now! Bye!" Leo was about to bolt from the room when Nico grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't go." Nico murmured softly. Leo stopped and turned around. "I like you too." Nico said.

Leo grinned so wide Nico was afraid his face would split.

"YES!" Leo jumped up and down then realizing what he was doing stopped and nodded his head. "I mean cool.." He tried to play it cool and lean against the door frame but missed and fell on the floor, but not before grabbing Nico's arm and dragging him with him.

"OOF!" Leo's lungs had gotten the air knocked out of them when Nico fell on him.

"Sorry!" Nico muttered but made no move to move. Nico's chest was pressed against Leo's there faces dangerously close. Hesitantly Nico presses his lips to Leo's. Leo meets his lips with no hesitation.

**Bad ending... *sigh* oh well... yup. I'll update at 65**


	10. THE REAL CHAPTER 10

**Would've updated sooner but shit happened okay? Get over it. I will update at 80 and you need to choose which fic you want ALSO SORRY FOR THE MISHAP I PUT THE WRONG CHAPTER! SO SORRY THAT WAS FOR ANOTHER FIC AND AM SO SORRY!**

**Ed Sheeran's Firefly song fic.  
Just a little fluff peice  
AU no gods and stuff fluff piece (this would be a long one and have a plot and fluff)**

**Leo's POV**

I flopped down on my bunk after a long day of piloting the Argo II. I heaved myself back up when I realized sleeping with my toolbelt on wasn't a very good idea as it was digging into my back. I dumped the toolbelt onto my desk and decided since I was standing to get rid of the shirt and jeans and change into sweats.

I flopped back down and heaved a heavy sigh and closed my eyes. I could hear Percy snoring, Annabeth muttering something about whatever she was working on, Piper and Hazel chatting about boys, I would of eavesdropped but I was about to pass out, I could also hear Frank snoring almost as loud as Percy and an interesting conversation coming from Jason's room.

"What do you want Nico?" I heard Jason mutter.

"I... wanted to talk to you about... um... yeah I'm gonna go now... bye." I heard Nico's foot steps go across Jason's floor. I felt a pang of jealousy of Jason. Nico went straight to him for advice and not me. We weren't best buddies but last time I checked Jason and Nico weren't either. I had been trying to become friends with the guy since I met him, he seemed interesting. It was totally not because he was cute or anything or the fact he seemed so perfect with his big brown eyes that always had that distanced sad look to them.

"Wait! Tell me Nico. We're friends right?" Jason called. "You can tell me anything, swear I won't tell."

I felt a twinge at that.

"Yeah... but... I don't know how to tell you..." Nico replied softly. I was much more alert now, and was glad I hadn't installed sound proofed walls. GO LAZINESS!

"Just say it." I could just hear Jason's kind look. I scowled at the thought of him and my Nico sitting on his bed. Did I just say MY Nico? What the fark brain?!

"Fine." I heard Nico groan.

"Hey! You came to me." Jason said.

"Well... you know I used to have a crush on Percy?"

He had a crush on Percy? So he likes guys... THERE IS HOPE FOR ME YET!

"Duh, I was there with Cupid too." Jason replied.

"Well I realized the fact that I would never be able to have him and you know just put him behind me and stuff."

"So you're over him, did you come in just to tell me that?"

"No. I wanted to ask you about..." I couldn't hear what Nico said.

"Sorry Nico didn't catch that last bit." Jason replied.

I was seriously beginning to wonder who Nico was crushing on so I could destroy him.

"I wanted to ask you about Leo..." I sat bolt upright. ME?!

"Leo? What do you want to know?" Jason asked.

"Is he gay or bi or anything like that?" I heard the floor boards creek as Nico shifted foot to foot.

"I don't think so... he might be it wouldn't shock me. I could ask him."

"You'd do that? Just don't tell him I asked you too!" Nico told him. I smiled to myself. Tomorrow was going to be a very good day.

**PAGE BREAK PEOPLE DID YOU THINK I'D END IT THERE?! HA NO**

The next day I took a shower, got dressed, "combed" my hair (I just ran my fingers through it a few time to keep Piper off my case), and went to breakfast.

"Good morning people! Your day is now better because Leo Valdez Bad Boy Supreme is here!" I flashed a wide grin at everyone and sat down with my fruity pebbles. I snatched a piece of toast from Percy's plate when I passed by him, stole a grape from Annabeth, "borrowed" half a banana from Frank, grabbed an apple slice from Hazel, ignored Piper's plate nothing I liked on it, when I passed Nico I took half his biscuit and when I passed Jason I took his second carton of orange juice he hadn't drank yet.

"Leo, did you not get your own food?" Hazel asked giving me a look.

"Do you want your apple slice back?" I asked as I bit into Frank's banana.

"Seriously you are hopeless." Piper muttered.

"I didn't take any of your food beauty queen!" I told her.

"Whatever." Piper turned to her oatmeal. I never understood why she enjoyed it so much.

"I want my toast back!" Percy protested. I ripped off half of the toast shoved it into my mouth and tossed it to him.

"I meant all of it!" Percy scowled. I opened my mouth to take out the wad of half chewed food. "Know what? Never mind!"

I laughed. Nico stared at the spot on his plate where half of his biscuit had sat. I sighed and tossed his biscuit at him.

"Nico!" I called before I chucked it at him. It still hit him in the forehead. To everyones surprise Nico laughed at this and threw it back at me. I threw it to Frank who threw it to Percy who threw it to Annabeth who tossed it back to Nico who then threw it at Hazel, once she caught it she took a large bite out of it and threw it at Jason, Jason tossed it to Percy who chucked it at Piper. We played a weird game of throw the biscuit. That was until Coach Hedge came down, caught the biscuit and ate it in one bite.

"Dang it! That was fun!" I muttered. Everyone laughed except Coach Hedge who looked confused.

Breakfast ended normally everyone eating and no more throwing biscuits. After breakfast I went above deck and to where Festus was stationed.

"Hey Festus! Hows everything looking?" I ask my favorite dragon while looking out across the sky.

"_Click, creak, click click, creak, whistle._" Festus replied. I nodded in understanding. A few large birds but nothing major.

"Hey Leo!" I heard Jason call out and run over to me.

"'Sup." I smiled at him.

"Can we talk?" Jason asked.

"I dunno can we?" I reply smirking. "I am pretty sure I can talk but can you? Say apple. Easy word apple. Go on! Say it apple!" **(Guess the reference!)**

"Apple." Jason replied smiling as well.

"Now what do you want to talk about?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Sure... just don't hurt me I scream really really loud."

"Trust me, we all know when you are having one of your horror movie marathons. It's hard to sleep through that racket. Also you scream like a girl!" Jason laughed. I rolled my eyes.

Jason lead me to his cabin.

"Talk Grace." I tell him.

"Well a friend of mine wanted to know something about you. She wanted to know whether you liked girls or not she was a bit confused." Jason stammered.

"Is this person Reyna? She is really pretty but I don't dig her, I like someone else. And I like guys and girls." I smiled at him in a nonchalant way.

"Kay then... who is this person just wondering." Jason asked. I laughed.

"Do you really think I'd tell you?"

"Yeah... I mean I was pretty sure we were friends but I guess we're not..." Jason looked down sadly.

"I was kidding man! Don't make me feel bad! I like di Angelo." I told him. Jason head jerked up immediately.

"You do?!" Jason stammered.

"Yeah!" I laughed again.

"Awesome!" Jason grinned.

"Why is this awesome?" Trying my hardest to appear confused.

"Don't tell Nico I told you this but he likes you too." Jason told me. "IF YOU TELL HIM I WILL DIE AND IF I DIE I AM TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Jason explained to me in the whisper equivalent of a yell. I put my hands up.

"I swear on the river styx I won't tell him!" I yelp scared.

"Good." Jason smiled at me and patted my back. "Laters man."

I left his room and went back above decks and walked over to Nico.

"Hey Nico!" I say and clamp his shoulder. Nico doesn't move and look at his face, it is totally zoned out and he looks asleep on his feet. I blow into his ear and he screams.

"I'M AWAKE DON'T KILL ME!" I throw my head back and laugh.

"You didn't respond so I blew in your ear!" I smile and nod quickly. Nico hits my arm but not too hard. I still suspect there will be a bruise there later.

"What do you want?" Nico asks turning his attention back to the water far below us.

"Just to talk with my buddie." I joke, Nico turns to me with this look of "What the fuck dude?"

"Did you just call me your 'buddie'" Nico asked almost laughing.

"Yup!" I say popping the p. Nico laughs a bit.

"I am not your buddie." He states.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever dude."

"You came over to talk to me, so talk before I get bored and walk away." Nico tells me. I grin.

"I heard from a source that you fancied me." I begin Nico's eyes widen and he looks like he about to turtle into his jacket, then he looks angry.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" He almost yells.

"Not important. Do you?" I ask giving him my most understanding look I can muster.

"maybe..." Nico looks down at his feet suddenly interested on the scuff mark on the left one.

"I like you too you know." I whisper into his ear. He yelps.

"You do?!" Nico yips. I laugh and nod. Nico does this weird little jumpy dance.

"Um dude... you look like a fangirl who just found out there was going to be a Christmas special." I state. Nico laughs and hugs me. I am almost too shocked to hug back, Nico wasn't a hugger. I was a huge hugger I hugged everyone but Nico? Openly hugging someone? Was I dreaming?

"Come by the control room later we can hang out. It's not a real date but since we are currently hovering over the Atlantic it is the best I can do. I'll make tacos!" I flash him a smile and walk away.

**Meh I don't think this is any good but you do! :D 80 reviews guys**


	11. C'mon PATD ft Fun

**Little darker in this fic... Yeah... Fucking deviantArt gave me this idea! :( C'mon Panic! At the Disco ft Fun. Viria13 made a PJO thing for it check it out... yup**

**Nico's POV**

_It's getting late, and I cannot seem to find my way home tonight. _

It had to be like 2 AM. I wasn't about to sleep, that shit was impossible. My mind wandered into darker and darker places. I wondered where I was going to go after all this. I had no home. No where to run back to after this stupid war was done and over with.

_Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole, falling for forever wonderfully, wandering alone._

I debated how easy it could be just to 'fall' right off the railing of the ship I was sitting on. I could wander through the Underworld alone, how wonderful. I knew I'd die if I hit the ocean from this height, hitting it would be like smacking the cement.

_What would my head be like, if not for my shoulders_

**Leo's POV**

I thought deeply fiddling with a piece of machinery in the control room. I looked over some blueprints I couldn't read properly. I had lost the translator I had built to read it with, I'd probably lose my head if it wasn't attached!

_Or without your smile_

**Still Leo's POV**

My thoughts then wandered over to Nico. On the rare occasion when he smiled it made me feel so amazing! It was probably the best thing in my world.

_May it never leave you to sleep in the stone, may we stay lost on our way home._

**Leo**

I hoped some things would never leave me, my mind, my toolbelt, Nico. I hoped I'd never have to sleep alone.

**Nico**

My mind wanders into places, dark places that I know very well. I secretly was hoping I'd never have to go home and stay wandering forever. It was a slightly distressing thought because I couldn't bear to leave a certain person. Well 2 actually, Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez.

_C'mon, c'mon with everything falling down around me, I'd like to believe in all the possibilities. _

**Leo**

I knew that everything was crashing down while I was sitting in my control room. More figuratively than literally though. I always chose to be the optimist though, seeing everything in a happier light, no matter how hard it may be.

_If I should die tonight, may I first say I'm sorry for I have never felt like anybody_

**Nico**

Wandering back to death again... Tartarus did that to me, suicidal thoughts. Though I never planned on actually doing the deed. But if I did die I wanted everyone to know how sorry I was for leaving but I never felt like I belonged on this mission.

**Leo**

A huge shock nearly electrocuted me, again. My hair was standing on end and my heart racing at another near death experience. Then come the scary thoughts. The ones I tried to block. The ones that ended in me crying hugging Festus. The ones where I think about my doom. If I was to die... I don't even know...

_I am a man of many hats, all though I never mastered anything_

**Leo**

I never have mastered anything, I can build and stuff but I am no master at it. I can do lots of things, build, paint sort of, program, but nothing perfect. It was a rather sad thought.

_When I am ten feet tall, I never felt much smaller._

**Nico**

I was a huge deal when I was rescued but when I was being held so high I felt so low and so insignificant.

_Since the fall, no body seems to know my name._

**Leo**

My mind was still in the no-no zone and I began thinking horrible, bitter thoughts. How since Percy and Annabeth fell, nobody cared about me, they all ignored me. It was a stupid thought, but I couldn't shake it off. Recently even my buddy Nico didn't seem to know who I was anymore...

_So don't leave me to sleep all alone, may we stay lost on our way home?_

**Nico**

I went back to my room after hopping off the railing, I hoped silently that Leo would possibly join me. But I wanted to stay in my own lost world. I loved it here, I was alone and in peace.

_C'mon, c'mon with everything falling down around me I'd like to believe in all the possibilities. _

**Nico**

Even with our world coming down I still believed that our team would make it through, I'll help them and then be off on my way again.

_C'mon, c'mon with everything falling down around me I'd like to believe in all the possibilities._

**Leo**

Even with my no no thoughts I was still keeping my head up, or at least I was trying too.

_Try not to mistake with what you have and what you hate_

**Nico**

I often said I hated my life, but in truth it is the one thing I cherish most. I couldn't imagine being dead. Horrible. Death was horrible and I knew it.

_It could leave, it could leave come the morning_

**Leo**

Everything could leave! I thought to myself, my mind racing. We have to make the most of everything!

_Celebrate the night, it's the fall before the climb_

**Nico**

I walked into my room and turned on my music, and I began dancing round the room. In pure glee for some reason. It was fucking weird.

_Shall we sing, shall we sing till the morning?_

**Leo**

I heard music coming from Nico's room and I walked in and saw him dancing. I knew the song too! I began to sing along his happiness transferring to me and the no no thoughts vanishing

**Nico**

I noticed Leo and smiled widely, grabbed his arms and danced with him.

_If I fall forward, you'll fall flat_

**Nico**

I then realized if I fell on Leo going forward, he'd fall right on his back, so I 'fell'. He landed flat of course and scowled up at me. "You did that on purpose!"

"So what if I did. Now I can do this" I bent down and placed a soft kiss on his lips... Then sat bolt upright and ran.

_And if the sun should lift me out would you come back?_

**Nico**

I ran and ran and ran to the darkest corners of the ship, the ones even Leo avoided. My tears fell, I destroyed the one friendship I had with that stupid move. "GODDAMNIT NICO DI ANGELO!" I screamed to the ceiling. I crumpled on my knees.

**Leo**

I ran after Nico, I couldn't leave him like that. Whether I have to go to the darkest corner of the ship he was coming back with me. I was not losing another person I cared about.

_C'mon, c'mon with everything falling down around me. I'd like to believe in all the possibilities._

___C'mon, c'mon with everything falling down around me. I'd like to believe in all the possibilities._

_C'mon, c'mon with everything falling down around me. I'd like to believe in all the possibilities._

**Leo**

I saw him and he wasn't moving. Shit! I ran over to him and saw he was crying softly.

"What's wrong?!" I ask him quickly. I honestly had no clue, that guy was weird.

"Nothing... Just go." He muttered. I stayed. "LEAVE VALDEZ! JUST GO AND NEVER COME BACK! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN! GO ELECTROCUTE YOURSELF FOR GOOD NEXT TIME DAMN IT AND NEVER TALK TO ME EVER!"

I sat stunned I had no clue what I had done, no idea why he was so upset, no clue why he'd do something like that. A single tear streaked down my face and I left. That hurt so bad, so so bad.

I then ran, ran straight back to Festus who didn't do much for my mood.

_It's getting late tonight and I cannot seem to find my way home tonight..._

**Nico**

I went to my room threw some stuff into a bag and shadow traveled away. Never to come back.

**Well shit... that was a lot sadder than I planned. Shit. Sorry for such a crappy update. I'll update 100**


	12. Back Home (this one isn't sad I swear)

**Nico's POV**

"Uuuuuuuuugggg!" I moan into my pillow. I had just flopped down, face first, into my bed. I was happy to be back to my hard mattress and soft pillows that smelled like my shampoo.

I rolled over off my face and stared at the ceiling, I heard Leo laugh to my left.

"What? I'm 14, I am supposed to moan a lot and love my bed more than life itself." I say looking at him.

"I wasn't saying you were acting wrong, it is just funny seeing you act well normal." Leo explains.

"I am always normal!" I protest.

"Not really, I don't think fighting monsters, being able to control the dead, and going to a camp where everyone is the son or daughter of a god/goddess qualifies as normal." Leo says. I roll my eyes.

"You're right we aren't 'normal' but I am not that weird!" I tell him folding my arms. I am still lying down on my bed, enjoying the fact that I was, dare I say it, home.

Leo snorts. "Right because being the ghost king is totally not weird."

"It's not!" I tell him again.

"Whatever, now I am tired of standing, scoot over." Leo shoved me over and I almost fell off the bed.

"HEY!" I yelp as half of my body slides off the bed. I shove him back and he falls completely off making a loud "THUD"

"Ow!" He yells. I laugh and reach my arm down to help him up, instead of taking it and pulling himself up, he takes it and pulls me down. Should've seen that coming. I barely miss him as he rolls out of the way with shocking speed.

"Fuck!" I shout as I bonk my head.

Leo gasped looking scandalized. "You said a no no word!"

I swat at him. "You have been hanging around Hazel and Frank too much." Those two were great but such goody goodies. I have only heard Frank swear once and that was when he ran into wall. He had been talking to Hazel and walking backwards and when he turned around he smacked right into a wall and yelled "Holy shit! That hurt!" Hazel of course hit him for that. I had only heard Hazel swear 2 times, when she caught Percy and Annabeth making out she said "What the hell are you two doing?!" and when she nearly fell off the Argo II, long story.

"What's wrong with your sister and her boyfriend?" He asks.

I roll my eyes. "Nothing, but they are such goody goodies."

"Yeah they are." Leo laughed then. "Remember the one time Frank swore and Hazel hit him so hard that he had a red mark on his cheek for like 3 days?"

"Yeah I was just thinking about that." I say.

"Nico?" Leo asks.

"Yes, Valdez?" I reply.

"What did I do to make you call me Valdez, di Angelo?" Leo questions.

"Nothing, just felt like it." I say. Leo shrugs.

"Back to my original question, why are we still on the floor?"

I look at him and shrug. "'Cuz we haven't gotten back up yet."

Leo bends his knees and then just stands up without using his hands.

"Is that even humanly possible?!" I exclaim.

"Not totally human remember?" Leo smirks and holds out a hand. I grab it and pull hard to help myself up, but he stumbles and I come up, he comes and down and.. BOOM we are kissing. I jump away in shock then stare at him wide eyed, he has a similar look.

"Did we just?!" He gasps.

"I think we did..." I trail off. It wasn't all bad for me, I mean I did have a small, okay quite a large crush on him. I was pretty sure he didn't like me in that way so I was just going to let it be.

"Is it just me or was it..." Leo shifted. "Not bad..." He scratched idly behind his ear.

"Well it wasn't, but if it wasn't bad it wasn't good, much to short." I say with confidence. Leo laughs then.

"So you don't hate me?!" He claps his hands and whoops.

"Nope." I smile at him a bit. "I am just wondering... no that's stupid."

"What's stupid. As the king of stupid I'd know." Leo smirks. I shrug my shoulders and do it. I grab his collar and kiss him properly. Surprisingly enough he puts his arms around me and kisses me back.

I pull away grinning. "Now that is a proper kiss, that first one shouldn't even count!"

"Well it should because it is what led you to this one. Now what was stupid? I need to validate its idiocy."

I roll my eyes, it seemed I had to do that frequently around Valdez.

"That."

"No it wasn't! That was a spectacular kiss that was in no means stupid."

"You sure, because I was kissing the King of Stupid, wouldn't that make the kiss a bit stupid?" I am smirking again. Leo shakes his head and wraps me in his arms and stares at me.

"Well ghost boy I guess it is. Now would you like to continue being stupid or do you want to go be social?"

"I'd much prefer the stupid." I joke. He press his lips to mine once more. His lips are warm and soft and taste a bit like grapes. He makes me feel all wobbly and yet so secure.

I pull away to ask a dumb question. "Why do you taste like grapes?"

"Sour Grapes chapstick."

"Isn't that for girls?" I cock an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah but it was the only kind they had at that stupid gas station!" Leo said as if it was totally normal. I roll my eyes and kiss him again. Leo isn't a bad kisser, in fact he was quite a good kisser.

Leo pulled apart this time. "I think we have to be social."

I groaned, I did not want have to deal with people. Especially ones named Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean and Octavian what ever the fuck his last name was because they'd certainly be there. I didn't not like them, they were just hard to deal with. Except Octavian, I rather liked the guy but he was an ass sometimes. Just because we saved the world doesn't mean we have to have a party!

"I don't wanna go to that stupid party!" I protest stamping my foot.

"We have to go to that stupid party." Leo mimics me. I glare at him.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Nope! Come on! It'll be fun I bet, maybe they'll even be some good food." Leo grins at me.

"I don't really eat that much remember? I eat like 2 meals a day, breakfast and dinner. Lunch is stupid, why do we even have lunch?" I think a minute puzzled. I didn't understand how people got hungry at noon. I was never hungry at noon.

"Because us normalish people get hungry at noon because we have been working all morning." Leo says in a duh tone.

"Well excuse me for not getting hungry." The sarcasm layed on thick.

"Let's just go." Leo grabs my arm and starts dragging me to the door. I grab my bed.

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" I cry like a 5 year old.

"I will pick you up and carry you out there." Leo says in a warning tone.

I stay planted where I am. Leo sighs and grabs me by the waist and throws me over his shoulder. For such a scrawny looking guy he was pretty strong.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I scream halfway to the beach where the party was at.

"Not happening." Leo laughed. I pounded on his back the whole way.

When we did arrive Hazel first spotted us.

"Hi Nico and Leo! Leo why are you carrying my brother?" Hazel asks smiling.

"Your brother was being uncooperative." Leo jokes grinning like, well, Leo.

"Ah. You hungry? We have hotdogs, hamburgers and um... Chicken nuggets." Hazel told us.

"YES! Hazel now it is time for you to catch up to the times." Leo, still caring me over one shoulder grabs Hazel's wrist and starts dragging her to where the food was being served.

"Um... Leo you are still carrying me." I tell him. He ignores me and is chatting Hazel's ears off about the wonders of chicken nuggets and coca cola.

"Leo!" I ask a bit louder this time. "Could you maybe put me down?"

He continues to ignore me. I start squirming trying to escape.

"Quit squirming!" Leo insists. I groan and flop down and begin hitting his back.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" I start shouting.

Leo laughs and dropped me, into the water. I didn't even know we were so close to it. Now I was wet. Not my idea of fun.

"That was mean, but funny!" Hazel laughed. I groan and stand up. I then grab them both in a huge hug. They both yelp and try to escape, I didn't let go.

"I love you guys so much!" I laugh evilly.

"Nico! Let go of me!" Hazel protests. Leo shrugged and hugged me back.

**Meh. I'll update at 100 for real though guys I know the last one was sad so I wrote this one! *smiles evilly* It felt good causing 'feels' MWUAHAHAHAHAHA**


	13. Important Notes

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I know you love the story and everything but I am running out of my own ideas! Now since I want to keep writing these 'lil shits' as Zjeanelle calls them (she is an artist on DeviantART I am currently fangirling over SHE DOES THE CUTEST FANARTS EVER SERIOUSLY GET ON THERE AND CHECK HER SHIT OUT RIGHT NOW!), I want you guys to make requests.**

**Like what do you want to see a cute Leico moment? You may want a no gods coffee shop AU, highschool AU, no AU moment on the Argo II. You know request it. Don't just say: 'I wanna a fluffy one' they are all gonna be fluffy unless you say BREAK MY HEART WOMAN :3 I will totally do it though ;)**

**That is all I have to say now have a nice life (just wanna say I am writing this in my bathroom AND IT IS SO FREAKING WARM I SHOULD LIKE LIVE IN HERE!)**


	14. Kissing On The Playground

**AU They meet when they are five and you'll see the rest! Did this for uh... random letters that I didn't bother to memorize sorry if you are reading this :3 so yeah **

**Leo's POV (He is 5)**

I sit in the sandbox building the ultimate sand castle. I had my favorite toy dragon and my bestest bestie Piper's princess doll. She was helping me make my castle.

"I think that Princess should be named Piper!" Piper giggled. I snorted.

"The dragon should be Leo!" I declare.

"YaY!" Piper laughed and a blond boy about a year older than us walked over and smiled at Piper.

"Hi! I'm Jason, and you are really pretty." Jason blushed and the Piper giggled again.

"Thanks. I'm Piper!" She held out her hand for him to shake and he took it. "Wanna help us make THE ULTIMATE SAND CASTLE OF DOOM!?" Piper's voice changed to make it sound more evil.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come play on the Monkey bars with me..." Jason looked longingly over at the metal bars that I found 0 fun in but Piper loved.

"Sure!" Piper then looked back at me.

"It's cool Pipes! I can finish the castle on my own!" I smiled at her and waved her away. I continued my sand castle but it wasn't nearly as fun doing it alone.

"Building sand castles is lame." I hear a voice behind me say. I turn around and see a cute boy around my age. He had dark messy hair and dark eyes, his skin was a pale olive color. "I'm Nico and would you like to play a real game?"

"Castle building is not dumb! But playing alone is worse, sure I'll play with you. My name is Leo Valdez." I grin up at him. Nico nods and begins walking.

"Come on! I know a great place to play tag." I get up and follow Nico to wherever he was taking me.

We stop in an open field where the bigger kids liked to play soccer and football. Nico touched my shoulder.

"YOUR IT!" He then took off running giggling away. I chase after him.

After 20 minutes of intense running and tagging we finally collapse panting and sweaty.

"That was fun!" Nico laughed. I nod silently still catching my breath.

"Yup!" I looked over to where Piper and Jason were. Jason mom was calling him and before he left he placed a little kiss on Piper's lips.

I wanted a kiss!

"No fair!" I say. Nico looks confused.

"What is?" He asks.

"Piper got a kiss and I didn't!" I pouted. Nico then smiled, stood up and held out a hand for me. I took it and pulled myself up. Before I knew it he had pecked my lips and ran away giggling.

"COME BACK!" I shout and chase after him.

**Short and sweet! Hope you liked it I'll update at 100 still... Come on I just want 100 reviews please?**


	15. When The Dad's Find Out

**Sorry for the delay! I am doing asdfghjkl again (don't know if those are the letters but sorry -insert numbers- I really don't feel like memorizing things... sowy)**

**Hades and Hephaestus find out about their datingness. (I almost did coffee shop AU but was having issues.)**

**Hades' POV**

I sit in my throne room totally bored. I didn't really have much to do that day. No one was around to chat with. So I decide to Iris Message my son.

You might think it is a bit dark isn't it down there for a rainbow. I had no trouble doing it. I gave some coins and made a rainbow and Iris messaged Nico.

When I finally saw him I saw that stupid son of Hephaestus on top of my son! Kissing him. His belt unbuckled, his shirt off, my son's belt unbuckled his shirt off. It was an outrage. I hung up and called Hephaestus.

"What do you want Hades?" He asked his ugly face filling the image.

"What do you think?" I growl. "Your son is practically fucking mine!"

Hephaestus gasped. "Which one?!"

"THAT VALDEZ BOY!" I shout, he should know, shouldn't he?

"I had no information of this, I'll call him immediately and see what's up." Hephaestus was about to hang up but I stopped him.

"You honestly didn't know?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. He nodded.

"Well... for punishment we could humiliate them." I ponder. Hephaestus gets a smile on his face so wide I was afraid it might split.

"I'm working on it already, shall I keep you posted?" He asks. I nod my head a wicked smile playing over my lips.

Over the next week Hephaestus and I plotted and planned. He set up cameras all over Camp Half Blood to try and catch Leo and Nico being cute and couply together.

Then we were going to put it to a corny romance song and make it tacky, cheesy and totally embarrassing. Then we would show it to all the gods and all of Camp Half Blood, MUHAHAHAHA! That was a really crappy evil laugh...

We finished editing all the footage and putting it into the montage 2 weeks after we found out about their affair.

"Gods and Goddesses. May we present to you GHOST FIRE!" I announce in my best show host voice and move aside the clip began playing.

Justin Bieber's As Long As You Love Me began playing and the first little snippet of footage played

_Leo and Nico sat at campfire cuddling close together. _

_"You are my fire." Nico whispered. Leo chuckled._

_"You are my Casper." For that Nico smacked him and leaned against him even more._

Aphrodite looked like she was about to start squealing at just that one clip the other gods looked bored.

_Leo and Nico were now in Bunker 9 late at night Leo was bent over some stupid project and Nico sitting on the table next to him._

_"Why do you care more about your projects than me?" He whined pitifully._

_Leo sighed heavily. "You know that isn't true."_

_"Then why aren't you cuddling me or kissing me or anything like that?!" Nico complained loudly. _

_Leo put down his screwdriver wrapped his arms around the son of Hades and kissed him passionately. "Now shut up or I will kick you out."_

At the kiss Aphrodite did squeal and the other gods were getting interested.

_Nico was sitting in the forest on an old log. Totally bored. He had wandered out to get some alone time away from Camp._

_Leo wandered through the forest trying to find Nico. When he did he snuck up on him, rather badly._

_"I can hear you, Leo." Nico called out right when Leo was about to scream BOO!_

_"Ah nuts." Leo plopped down next to Nico. "So where you been?"_

_Nico shrugged. "Out and about." _

_Leo nodded. "We are alone, wanna make out?"_

_"You don't just ask that Leo!" Nico protested. _

_"What?! You do it! When I am working your just like" Leo's voice went down an octave to mimic the son of Hades naturally deep voice. "'Leo, why are you building instead of fucking me' 'Leo how come you like your machines more than me?' 'Leo how come you aren't making out with me? 'Leo let's make out.'" For that Nico hit him again. _

_"Ow man!" Leo protested. He opened his mouth to continue but Nico cut him off with a kiss. He peppered kisses on Leo's lips and finally locked into a longer, deeper kiss. Before they knew it they were on the soft earth both shirts tossed aside, Leo above the Nico kissing him._

Aphrodite was trying hard to stay in her seat.

"I SHIP THEM SO HARD RIGHT NOW!" She squeaked. The other gods began laughing at the next clip.

_Nico and Leo were in Nico's cabin cuddling on the bed. For no reason Nico smacked Leo._

_"YOU ARE SO ABUSIVE YOU ALWAYS HIT ME!" Leo shouted. Nico sighed and kissed the spot where his slap made contact near his heart. _

_"I love you and you know that. I only hit you when you deserve it. Which is often because you are a total dunderhead." Nico told him._

_"I am not a dunderhead!" Leo pouted. _

The gods were roaring with laughter at this point The several

pictures of the two kissing and cuddling and doing other things began playing. Aphrodite was moved to tears.

When it finished everyone was laughing and Aphrodite dabbing her eyes.

"IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL I SHIP IT!" she squealed like a fangirl.

"Would it humiliate the living daylights out of them to have it played for everyone to see at camp half blood?" I ask.

"YES!" All the gods shouted at once except Aphrodite.

Hephaestus nodded and began making calls for the showing at camp...

**Boom. Might continue might not. I will update at 130. :3**

**Important note:**

**I AM STARTING A 200 REVIEW CHALLENGE! IF YOU GET ME TO 200 REVIEWS I WILL WRITE A 5000 WORD LONG FUTURE FIC ABOUT THEIR KIDS! (They are adopted, orphaned demi-gods. They protect them until they are able to go to Camp Half Blood and give them a family to go home too after the summer.) THERE WILL BE NOT ONLY LEICO BUT SOME PERCABETH, JASPER, FRAZEL AND REYTAVIAN (don't know if that is the ship name but I don't care) AND THEIR KIDS! HERE IS A BIT OF A SNEAK PEAK**

**Nadia's POV**

I am Nadia di Angelo, adopted daughter of Leo Valdez di Angelo and Nico di Angelo. I am 10 years old and I am going to my first year at Camp Half Blood next month! My real mother died when I was too small to remember and my dad, well he is a Greek god. The Greek god of travel and thievery, Hermes!

Some people say I look like my Pappy a bit because my mom was Latino like his but I really don't see it. Our hair looks the same except mine is longer. But I don't see it.

I have 4 other siblings too

Jay who is 14 and is the daughter of Athena. She is really smart and is very clever. I have tried to take things from her before but somehow she always knows... I say she is a witch but dad says it is just because she is observant. I think she is boring and doesn't do much. All she does is talk to her girlfriend, Alexis who is the daughter of world famous Percy and Annabeth Jackson blah blah blah. She never hangs out with me!

There is Hank who is 3 and is adorable! We aren't sure who his godly parent is yet but I think it is Aphrodite. He has that charm about him, you know?

Faith is my younger sister who is 9 and is a daughter of Apollo. She is creative and talented and sometimes I am jealous of her. She has lots of friend's at our mortal school 'Atlanta Academy for the Gifted'.

Did I mention that Camp Half Blood was moved from Long Island to Jekyll Island off the coast of Georgia? It is really weird they'd do something like that but they did.

Finally Branson. Branson is my twin brother and is more into pranking than anything else. He gets grounded more often than Jay! She always sends like 300 more texts than she is supposed to.

**Like it? you'll get the full story when I get 200 reviews! Love you guys!**


	16. IMPORTANT

**Hey guys... This is ANOTHER author's note since I won't be posting till Jan. 15 or something. But I wrote a Nico songfic off the song Demons by Imagine Dragons since that is sooo his song. I was wondering if you guys would like me to post it here with the Leico fic. It is a sad one but has nothing to do with Leico so... I dunno. :p**

**Review and let me know!**

**See ya on the 15th!**


	17. Merry (late) Christmas! :D

**I know it is late and I meant to post it yesterday but I have had this written for awhile and forgot to post it! #fail but here is the Leico Christmas Special! If I am STILL doing this story next year I will make it like an annual thing :3 So yeah I AM NOT COMING BACK FOR REAL TILL JANUARY!**

**Leo's POV**

We were still on the Argo for Christmas, and it was horrible. Percy and Jason said we had to keep going south to Antarctica and not stop at CHB for Christmas. Assholes... I had however Christmasified the entire ship.

The living area had a large, blue, Christmas tree, Festus wore a Santa hat, lights were strung around the ship and our scent filter now smelt of pine needles! I had put up an invisibility field so I could have the lights.

Not all of us celebrated Christmas but we all decided we needed a distraction and celebrated it anyways! YAY! It was by far my favorite holiday.

At my first orphanage, the one that caught fire mysteriously..., the lady who ran the place was horrid and mean but at Christmas her sister came to visit and gave us all a very Merry Christmas. She got us all the one thing we wanted most and baked cookies and made a Christmas feast. Without turkey because she burnt it... So for the meat she bought chicken nuggets. It was the best Christmas ever. Since then it had been my favorite holiday.

It was Christmas eve day and I was humming happily as I finished up the minor repairs I had to make on the stabilizer. Not sure what it stabilized but it stabilized. Nico was sitting on my work table watching me contently. Like always. We were close friends and I had a bit of a crush on him.

"I don't see why you are so excited about Christmas." Nico stated for the millionth time. He was the only one not for celebrating Christmas. Nico thought they should just focus on getting to Antarctica but still got a present for everyone.

"Because! I get to see everyone happy and Hazel and Annabeth are going to help me make a feast and Percy got a BLUE Christmas tree! Piper is even buying us all sweaters that aren't ugly!" I grin like the five year old I am inside. Nico rolls his eyes like he does everytime I explain.

"Sometimes you are so boring but I saw you put 7 presents under that tree!" I laugh. Nico nods.

"That I did. I am not so rude that I wouldn't give gifts. I just hope no one went out of their way for my gift. A card with something nice written would be fine." Nico shrugs. "Or even a printed picture of a kitten."

I rolled my eyes then. Nico had an obsession with kittens. He absolutely loved them and wanted one so bad. And he wanted to have a kitten and raise it until it is 19 then be next to it till it's last breath.

He was going to love his gift from me...

"Whatever man, I really want some RC cars or helicopters to dismantle and turn into awesomeness." I say smiling.

Nico laughed then. "You say it like you can actually do it."

I scowl. "I CAN if I try! Have you seen what I programmed Festus to do?!" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"No, you haven't shown me yet." Nico told me. I grabbed his ran, threw the door open of the control room and sprinted to Festus.

"Festus!" I shout at him and he looks at me.

"_Crreeeeeeeak!"_ He replies.

"Do the thing!" I demand of the metal dragon head. He nods and spits out a firework that spelt out HAPPY CHRISTMAS! With all 8 exclamation points.

"Nice." Was all I got from Nico and a nod.

I then realized we were still holding hands, but I didn't let go. "It is more than nice!" I protest, Nico was dragging me back along the deck to head down into our living area.

"Sure it is you dork." I could hear his eye roll.

"Shut up!" I say then.

"I thought you wanted me to tell you how 'amazing' and 'spectacular' the fire works were." I could hear the sneer this time.

"You are such a turd! I might just take back the present I got you." I say then and he stopped.

Nico turned around. "You got me something. You PAID money for it?"

"No... I found it, cleaned it up a bit, made a repair or two and put it in a box. I could just sell it on Ebay if you are keeping this up." I say smirking.

Nico frowned, thinking for a moment. "Fine. The fireworks were pretty cool." He gave me a half smile, I then realized we had reached the door. Important things always slipped my mind while with Nico... LIKE THE FACT I LEFT THE THING ON!

"SHIT!" I scream and take off running to the control room, smoke was coming through and I quickly turned off the thing and used the fire extinguisher. After the fire was out I felt a hard tug on my hair that pulled my head back.

"LEO VALDEZ!" Hazel screamed in my face.

"Ag!" I yelp in pain and surprise.

"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT NO NO WORDS?!" She demanded.

"Not to use them?" I whimper.

"Yes, now DON'T DO IT AGAIN OR I'LL DO WORSE THAN PULL YOUR HAIR! I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR TOOL BELT FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH!" I paled considerably.

"Holy Hera! I swear I won't swear!" I whimper in a very unmanly way. Hazel let go of my hair smiling then.

"Thanks sweetie!" She then skipped off. I saw Nico at the door holding a hand in front of his face, containing giggles.

"Shut up." I pout.

"It was pretty funny." Nico says.

"It really wasn't."

"It really was"

"Your sister is really mean.'

"She is indeed." Nico then took my hand again and led me back to the living area.

We sat for awhile chatting with Percy and Piper about about random things that happened to cross our minds. Jason was on watch and Annabeth was getting some much needed sleep in her room. Frank was helping Hazel with something, none of us were sure what but when I knocked an hour ago Hazel was covered in paint and glared hard at me. I left shortly after.

The next day I woke up at 5 AM and got out everyone's stockings. I got everyone a bunch of their favorite candy and a jigsaw puzzle that fit their personality.

Percy-  
Candy: All Blue M&Ms (I wasn't sure of this one but I was at Candyopolis and you could choose M&M colors so I went for it)  
Jigsaw Puzzle: Finding Nemo! 50 pcs. (Percy would lose all of them if there were anymore pieces and he didn't seem like the type to be good at puzzles)

Annabeth-  
Candy: Smarties (I found this one kind of funny)  
Jigsaw Puzzle: An old library, 1000 pcs. (Annie was smart! She loves books so BOOM best jigsaw puzzle ever!)

Piper-  
Candy: SweetTarts (Loved em' since I met her)  
Jigsaw Puzzle: A cute puppy, 300 pcs (The puppy looked like her a bit)

Jason-  
Candy: 5 Gum (Not a candy guy, but he likes to chew gum in battle, WEIRD RIGHT?!)  
Jigsaw Puzzle: A lightning storm 150 pcs (Son of Jupiter right?)

Frank-  
Candy: Mars Bar (This one made me giggle snort. Son of Mars likes Mars Bars!)  
Jigsaw Puzzle: A bunch of archers 300 pcs.

Hazel-  
Candy: A bit of every candy in the store! (She is knew to our time so she needs a sample set right?!)  
Jigsaw Puzzle: A herd of horses (She loves those things!)

Nico-  
Candy: A Hershey Bar (Nice and simple.)  
Jigsaw Puzzle: KITTENS IN A BASKET! (They are soo cute and he loves him some kittens)

I set the stockings in front of the designated doors then went back to my room. I got out Nico's present from her home in my large walk in closet.

"Kitty!" I called softly. She poked her little head up. She was missing one eye and had a large scar over it. She only had 3 legs and half a tail but she was the cutest, sweetest, cuddliest kitten out there. She mewed happily when she saw me. I put down her bowl of cream for her then shut the door. No need to put her in her special box yet.

I then went back over and opened the door and watched her. She had a little cream mustache when she finished then curled up in my lap.

I stroked her tiny face with one finger. When I had found her she had been near dead in a gutter in Florida. Poor little dear. I saved her life, just for Nico.

She began to purr softly nuzzling closer to me. Sweet little kitty. When she fell asleep, I placed her in her little pink bed and put her boo bear next to her. It was a cat nip covered bear that even when the nip came off she never let out of her sight.

I shut the closet door softly and checked the time. I did a double take 7:00 all ready?! I went out and started breakfast.

I placed the bacon in a pan, popped the biscuits in the oven, started on the gravy, and microwaved the sausage.

By the time everyone was awake I had just put the last of the biscuits on the table.

"Hey!" I smiled happily and waved at Hazel who held the stocking in her hand.

"Is this from you?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah! Like it, you haven't had much experience with the candy in the 21st century so I got the best and the worst!" I laugh

Hazel throws her arms about me in a hug. "Thanks Leo!" I laughed again.

"Welcome Haz! Now let go before your boyfriend kills me with that look." I point at Frank who was giving me a look. He had a half eaten Mars bar in his hand and nodded approval.

"Thanks for the candy and puzzle dude." He said sitting down and picking up a biscuit and some bacon. Hazel took 2 sausages and a biscuit. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason soon followed then finally Nico. Who surprisingly was wearing a Santa hat.

"I can't believe you made me do this Piper." He muttered glumly sitting at his place next to me.

"What did she do this time?" I ask jokingly.

Piper grinned. "I bet him that he couldn't swallow a tablespoon of cinnamon."

"It turns out I can't." Nico grimmanced.

"You didn't return the cinnamon." I say.

Piper looked confused. "How did you know?!"

"I was going to make cinnamon roll but couldn't find the cinnamon." I say frowning.

"Oh..." Piper frowned sadly.

"THANKS A LOT PIPER!" Percy shouted.

Piper threw her biscuit at him, which he caught and shoved into his mouth like Coach Hedge. I surprisingly missed the old goat. But he had to be with his girlfriend.

"PERCY!" Annabeth shouted smacking him.

"Wuut?" He mumbled his mouth still full of biscuit.

"Dude that is so gross!" Jason gaped at him.

Percy swallowed hard. "Whatever man. Leo, this biscuits are amazing."

I nod.

After we eat we sit on the floor in front of the blue Christmas tree. Percy picked up his gifts for everyone first and handed them to us.

Annabeth opened hers first and teared up. It was a picture of them at what looked like age 12 and attached was a note.

"'To my friend, protector, guardian, lover, supervisor, biggest critic and girlfriend. I love you and will always love you. Merry Christmas  
Love,  
Percy Jackson'" Annabeth read. She threw her arms around Percy who hugged her back tight.

Piper opened hers next she laughed. She held up a bag of chewy sweettarts. "Thanks Perce."

"I didn't know what you wanted!" Percy protested. Piper rolled her eyes and hugged him anyway.

"Thanks, I have a lot of candy all ready though!" Piper laughed and put the bag next to her.

Frank opened his and snorted. He held up a hoodie that was a picture of a ditto and 'Ditto is my spirit animal'. "Nice dude."

Percy nodded laughing. Hazel carefully pulled off the wrapping of hers to find a t-shirt with a horse on it. "Thank you Percy! This horse looks just like Arion!" **(Not sure if that is how you spell it...)**

"I know!" Percy nodded to Jason. "Open it."

Jason opened it and facepalmed. "You got me a shirt that says 'I am Pikachu.' Seriously man?"

Percy rolled his eyes. Nico opened the card he got.

"Cool, 15 dollars in Itunes." He said smiling. "I can buy more Fall Out Boy."

I ripped off the wrapping of mine. I laughed out loud. "I love it!" It said 'I am THE Super Sized McShizzle!'

Annabeth gave Percy a look. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

"I found a t-shirt making website!" Percy grinned.

"Okay then." Annabeth answered laughing.

Hazel handed out her gifts which were all cards with a picture of the entire crew plus Nico in them. Sweet and simple.

Frank got everyone candy, like I did for stockings.

Annabeth got everyone a book that she thought they'd enjoy

Piper got 101 Things to do with your hair

Frank got a book about animals

Jason got a book about storms

Percy got a book about surfing

Nico got a book about ghosts

Hazel got a book about horses

and I got a book of things to do with radio control cars! Sweet!

Nico gave out his presents.

Hazel got more candy

Piper got a cool hat

Annabeth got all the Lord of the Rings books

Percy got the movie Finding Nemo

Frank got a word search

Jason got a ukulele? Why? But when he saw it he laughed and picked it up. Then played a little melody. HE KNEW HOW TO PLAY?!

"Thanks dude, I lost the last one." Jason nodded and Nico nodded back. Then gave me mine which was 2 large boxes.

The first one had a massive RC monster truck and the other a large RC helicopter.

"DUDE THIS IS SWEET!" I saw looking at the truck and copter like a 5 year old might look at a puppy.

Piper got everyone a movie she thought they'd like.

Jason got everyone their own star. He clearly didn't know what to get anyone.

Then it was my turn!

"Sooo..." I looked at the pile of presents the plucked up Hazel's. "For Ms. Hazel!" I hand her a small box.

Inside there was a pair of small, sparkly earrings I had fashioned myself. "Oh they're beautiful!" Frank frowned at being out gifted by me. I then spun a small little lie for him.

"Frank was the one that gave me the idea. He said you needed a new pair of studs and couldn't find any good ones. So in a way it is from both of us."

Hazel blushed. "Awh Frank!" She kissed his cheek and he gave me a thumbs up. Then gave me a sisterly hug.

I smiled widely. I gave Frank his, it was a leather necklace with a gold coin engraved with H+F in cursive. "From me and Hazel as well." I tell him, it was the truth too.

"Thanks!" Frank slipped over it head. I gave Percy his which was a surfboard. Annabeth's was a gift card to Barns&Noble. I got Piper a infinity scarf that was a rainbow. Jason was a stuffed Pikachu. Nico stared at where the pile of presents was.

"Nothing for me?" He asked a bit of sadness in his voice. I shook my head and ran off to my room.

I opened the door of my closet and picked up the kitten still in her bed and set her in the box. I then brought it out and set it in front of Nico.

His eyes widened to the size of golfballs.

"Well? Open it!" I laugh. He took of the lid and yelped. The kitten looked up at him and he scooped her into his arms.

He pet her and cooed softly. He didn't make a comment about her eye or leg or her tail.

Everyone stared at me.

"You got him a bedraggled kitten?" Percy asked. "The thing only has one eye, 3 legs and half a tail. How is it even alive?!"

Nico glared at him. "She isn't bedraggled. She is beautiful and it doesn't matter that she hasn't all her eyes or legs. She is still sweet and friendly." Nico pet behind her ears. He then smiled at me with a look of pure happiness.

"You like her?" I ask half smiling.

"I love her." He whispers, then walks over and kisses me. Just like that. Then sits with his new cat. Piper squealed and jumped up and down.

"What is her name?" Annabeth asked, unfazed by anything. Percy looked shocked and surprised, Frank nodded approval glad I wasn't going to try and steal Hazel away, Hazel was beaming. Jason gave me a critical look and dragged me aside.

"Hurt him, I hurt you. Got it?" He growls. I nod my head so fast it hurts.

"Her name is Ghost." Nico murmurs not looking up. I sit next to him and Ghost crawls over to my lap.

"She likes cream in the morning and a quarter of a can of wet food in the evening. You can keep it in the fridge so it lasts awhile." I tell him petting her ears.

Piper was being very fangirly and everyone was talking amongst themselves. Percy and Annabeth wandered off after a bit. Not sure what to do though...

"Oh we almost forgot!" Frank said looking at Hazel. They ran to Hazel's room and brought out a huge painting of everyone and written on it read 'A family isn't always related.' Too bad Percy and Annabeth weren't there to admire it. Then they came back in, Percy wearing a dazed expression and Annabeth's hair messy.

"Wow!" Annabeth covered her mouth. "It is amazing!"

We all started chattering again and Nico somehow dragged me off to my room.

"Thanks for Ghost. She is perfect." Nico whispered. "And about that kiss..."

"It was good... Right?" I ask scratching behind my ear.

"Yeah..." Nico shifted.

"I found Ghost half dead in a gutter." I tell him randomly.

"You saved her life without a thought didn't you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah... And since you love kittens I thought, gosh now that I have this cat I'll give it to Nico!" I laugh nervously.

Nico nods. "So about that kiss, good huh?" He smirks. I nod. "How about a second one?"

I hum thinking. "I suppose..." Then peck his lips, then he takes my shirt and kisses me properly.

When we pull away my hair was smoking. "Crap!" I pat it out quickly. Nico snickers, somehow Ghost got into the room and was pawing at Nico's leg. Nico scooped the little cat up and snuggled her close.

**Kitten cuteness! See you in January! Merry late Christmas!**


End file.
